1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to surgical instruments; and, more particularly, to diagnostic and surgical instruments for use in abdominal, thoracic or vaginal and anal surgical procedures that may also include endoscopies.
2. Related Art
Certain surgical and diagnostic devices are known for examining vaginal and other cavities. For example, women of a certain age should have a diagnostic pap smear annually. Certain prior art devices, known as speculums, are used which consist of a pair of wide or broad blades, but such are uncomfortable to the patient, causing much discomfort.
Also, when such instruments are used in examining a body cavity, such as the vagina, a second instrument is inserted into the vagina through the speculum. Such an instrument is called a lateral vaginal retractor and is used to retract the vaginal side walls which normally obstruct the doctor's view into the patient's cervix. During a surgical procedure, the surgeon needs to insert a clamp, a source of lighting, a suctioning catheter, and irrigation tube through the speculum, thus further obstructing the surgeon's view of the cervix which might interfere with the surgical procedure being performed.
There is a need for a surgical and diagnostic instrument which eliminates the need for a lateral vaginal retractor during vaginal surgery. Such an instrument should be anatomically designed with a narrow oval shape in its closed position to allow it to be inserted comfortably into the patient's vagina without the discomfort generally associated with a conventional speculum. It should also allow the introduction of other instruments such as a light, an irrigation tube, etc. without obstructing the surgeon's view.